


A Kalos Breeze: Intertwined Destinies

by EternalVoid



Series: Dark Times [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Death, Death Threats, F/M, Friendship/Love, Humor, Internal Conflict, Romance, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalVoid/pseuds/EternalVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ash Ketchum is a regular boy from Kanto’s Pallet town. However, he has a certain trait that sets him apart from other people his age: his determination to be the very best. This alone sets him on a rocky course to be accepted as a Pokemon master. Joined by friends who help him on his quest, Ash is ready to earn his eighth Kalos gym badge. So how will this young man fare when Team Flare begins to clash with this young man, his friends and the love of his life? Ash Ketchum’s life is slowly changing but is it for the better or for worse?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Pathways

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon or any of its canon characters. I do, however, own the original characters and the plot.
> 
> This is my first full attempt at writing a set of stories set in one universe. The universe itself is based off of the Pokemon universe and is named "Dark Times"
> 
> The story was inspired by "The Aura is With Me" by Testsubject069 and can be found on Fanfiction.Net under the pen name TranscendingDarkness

The Pokemon world has always been a mystifying and wonderful place. Brimming with life and activity, with human and Pokemon coalesced. Working together to have their dreams realised with the unlimited potential Pokemon have.  
However, some people do not share this viewpoint, such as criminal organisations that merely use Pokemon as a whim to realize their own selfish and arbitrary goals that tether the delicate balance of nature. An example would be the infamous Team Rocket of the Kanto region, who is commonly known for their dangerous and illegal activity. What no one knows is that there is a secret that not even members of the organisation know about.  
This same secret is being consulted upon in a dark alleyway in the pure town known as Pallet.

[13:49 P.M.] Pallet Town (Alleyway), Kanto Region  
Giovanni Sakaki was normally not a frantic man. In fact, he normally has a cool and calculating answer to everything, always having his way. But today was different. Pacing back and forth through the dark alley, he wiped sweat from his forehead.  
He was physically attractive, with chestnut brown hair and piercing black eyes always primed to calculate the weakness of anybody who stood in his way. These features are what made him a likely candidate for Team Rocket boss. His outfit consisted of a grey shirt underneath a black buttoned up blazer, accompanied by a Scarlet tie, grey dress pants and matching dress shoes.  
Giovanni’s calm demeanour was slowly dissipating. His usual calm and patient façade was wearing thin, revealing his true impatient and stubborn nature. Suddenly, there was a shift in the alleyway. Glancing at his clock, he smiled thinly, hoping she couldn't see.  
“Always on time”

The new arrival was a female with long gorgeous brown hair, tied in a perfect ponytail. She wore a yellow dress under a pink jacket accompanied by a long, purple skirt and matching shoes. Her usual perky expression was replaced by a cold, menacing glare. Giovanni shivered slightly, refusing to let her get the best of him.  
“Giovanni Sakaki, you better explain why I’m here now or I don’t know what I’ll do!” Delia Ketchum yelled, venting most of the prolonged anger and confusion. Giovanni just looked at her, smirking before she fixed him with a hazel orbed glare.  
“Delia please, this is important!” he tried to explain. Delia responded with a mutter as she made her way towards him. Giovanni then stepped on a hidden pressure point, which calculated his imprinted footprint. The alleyway rumbled as the secret entrance slowly opened.  
“Are you sure you weren’t followed?” Delia asked, hesitantly. 

“I teleported here via Alakazam, I covered up my traces rather thoroughly” Giovanni said somewhat arrogantly. Huffing, Delia just brushed past him and entered the hideout.  
The hideout itself was usually luxurious. There were velvet red sofas in the corner, with scanners and monitors keeping a watchful eye on the vacated area, warning Giovanni of any trespassers. Delia wrinkled her nose in disgust upon the sight of the empty pizza boxes and unwashed plates scattered around the house. Circumnavigating towards these impurities like a homing beacon, Delia glared at Giovanni.  
“You’re the head of Team Rocket and you can’t keep a house clean…” Delia spoke, mostly to herself. Giovanni nervously scratched the back of his head before pulling up the barriers.  
“Delia, this is urgent” Delia’s head perked up, not at all surprised. “What’s wrong?”  
“Your son is in danger.” Delia felt like her world has exploded. Struggling to find a grip as she felt the room spinning, Delia felt like she was about to faint. Sensing this, Giovanni propelled himself towards her and held her in his arms.  
“What’s wrong with him?” Delia managed to say, her voice muffled as she rested her head on Giovanni’s shoulders. Giovanni sighed quietly. He didn’t know how to tell her the confidential news he received from Jesse and James, Team Rocket members currently in the Kalos region chasing Delia’s son. Out of amusement (and Delia’s chagrin) Giovanni let them continue, assuring the woman nothing would come of the boy.  
Giovanni almost broke that promise once trying to capture the mythical Pokemon Meloetta for his own selfish desires. He swore to himself never to make such a mistake again.  
“I have received word that Enigma is currently in the Kalos region” Giovanni felt Delia stiffen in his arms. Rubbing her shoulders affectionately, he waited until Delia was ready to speak. What he didn’t expect was for Delia to shoot back and fix him with a harsh stare.  
“I have to go to Kalos!” she announced. Giovanni couldn’t help but gawk at her. Had she gone mad? No…she was always mad!  
“Delia, you know how risk that is…” Giovanni attempted to dissuade her and was met by another cold glare. He flinched, he had taught her well.  
“Giovanni Sakaki, my son is in danger!” Delia said, incredulous at the fact Giovanni was attempting to stop her for seeing her son. “I have to help him!”  
“Delia, this is the boy who stopped a man from stealing the three legendary birds with the help of Lugia!” Giovanni reminded her. “I’m sure he can look after himself…besides, my agents and his friends are there” moments later, Delia agreed to stay in Kanto after Giovanni assured her his agents would watch over Ash, unknowing of their infatuation with the boy and his Pikachu. Looking at the time, Delia walked towards the teleporting room which housed the psychic Pokemon.  
“We’ll have to lay low for a while to avert suspicion” Delia recommended. Giovanni agreed. They needed to keep their relationship private; it was tender enough as it is. His secretary Matori couldn’t distract the members of Team Rocket members for long periods of time; they always got reckless for a mission. Giovanni sighed and turned his back, listening to the hum of the familiar sound of a teleport move.

[13:59 P.M] Petalburgh City (Petalburgh mall), Hoenn region

May Maple walked around the mall in her hometown happily. She was dressed in an orange vest with a black collar and small, white pockets. Black biker shorts and Orange and White sneakers. She was also clad with a green bandanna with a semidetached Pokeball emblazoned on the fabric of the bandanna, black and white gloves and a green fanny pack. She was currently shopping for a new outfit for her upcoming expedition to the Sinnoh region with her rivals to compete in the contest circuit there. She had just finished up her journey in Johto, ending up as runner-up narrowly losing to her new rival, a powerful coordinator named Lisia. 

May wasn’t upset, however. She knew that her Pokemon had all done their best. Besides; Lisia and her Altaria were a well-known duo and famous coordinators.  
May exited the mall for a break when she heard people gasping and pointing at the sky above. Looking up herself, she was quite surprised by the sight. Snaking through the sky was Rayquaza, a Hoenn legendary Pokemon and the master of the Weather trio. May was so captivated by the sight; she failed to notice a girl with long purple hair bump into her.  
“Oops, sorry!” the exuberant girl with a Gible yelled as she ran off after Rayquaza. Realising Rayquaza disappeared, May walked through a dark alleyway, a shortcut to her house. Walking for several seconds, May stopped when she realised she was being followed. Gritting her teeth, she turned around as bravely as she could.  
Standing right behind her was a man with long, raven hair and a silver cloak with silver leaf designs draped over his shoulders, a Pokeball belt clipped onto his waist. He wore a long mask with a strange looking gem carved into the top. There were only two empty holes which resembled eye socket. May was slightly afraid, but didn’t let her nerves get the better of her.  
“Who are you?!” May yelled, demanding. She subtly reached for a Pokeball when the man chuckled.  
“May Maple…” he said as he removed his mask. May gasped as she was met by rich brown eyes. She didn’t know him personally, but she knew who it was. He resembled him so much that it hurt.

“I choose you…”


	2. Emulous encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ash and his friend slowly reach their next destination: Snowbelle city. Reaching the border, Ash is challenged to a battle by a local girl and her powerful ice type Pokemon. Can Ash win and prove to himself he is capable of battling Wulfric?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first non prologue chapter, this chapter introduces an Original Character created by myself. There is also a heart to heart between Ash and Serena with references to the past. 
> 
> “The true mystery of the world is the visible, not the invisible” –Oscar Wilde
> 
> Title: Part One: Intertwined Destinies
> 
> Author: TranscendingDarkness/EternalVoid
> 
> Language: English 
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Genre: Adventure/Romance/Friendship
> 
> Published: 18/10/14
> 
> Chapters: 15 approx.

Snowbelle city was known as the city that freezes colder than winter because of the fact it’s winter throughout the year. Due to its snowy nature, Snowbelle city has been dubbed “the city of everlasting winter” and trainers throughout the Kalos region arrive to compete in the Pokemon gym to hone their abilities to battle ice types. This very reason has attracted the likes of a group of four, a young bubbly girl, and a beautiful girl with honey hair, a somewhat looking exhausted boy and a young boy with a determined expression on his face.

[14:52 P.M] Route 19, Kalos region

“Ash, can we take a break now? I’m exhausted!” Serena exasperated tiredly. The girl had short, honey coloured hair and shining blue orbs. She was dressed in a pink and black dress with a red overcoat with pockets. She also wore black leggings and brown boots. Attached to her coat was a blue ribbon gifted to her by Ash and a pink and black hat was resting atop her head. She was exhausted from the days walking.

“We have been walking for a long time now Ash and, in case you haven’t noticed, Bonnie’s fallen asleep!” Clemont proclaimed, equally exhausted. The boy had golden blonde hair, with a tuft sticking up at the top. He also had light blue orbs and wore a blue jumpsuit with a yellow collar, a yellow stripe below the pockets and on the rolled up trouser legs. He wore black trainers with white tips and black rimmed spectacles. 

“Mmm…chocolate…” Bonnie mumbled in her sleep as she was carried by Clemont on his shoulders. She looked no more than seven years old and had the same blonde hair and blue eyes like her brother, the main difference being that her hair was tied in a side ponytail and was kept in place by a yellow hair clip. She wore a brown dress with a large black bow at the front and a white skirt with black leggings. She wore pink sandals and a yellow satchel.  
“Nenee…” Dedenne added. Dedenne was a small, plump, orange mouse with black whiskers and orange pouches on its cheeks that store electricity. Its ears were long and black, with light yellow inside. Its tail was long and black, with a star shape at the end. The Pokemon was actually under the ownership of Clemont, but was Bonnie’s unofficial partner until she was old enough to be a Pokemon trainer.

“Come on you guys, just a little bit further!” Ash persisted stubbornly. The boy had a skinny frame, messy raven hair and deep brown eyes that resembled caramel. He wore a blue vest with white stripes under a black shirt, the collar up. He also wore black baggy trouser and red hi tops with black stripes. As an attempt to conceal to his messy hair, Ash also wore a red hat with a white rim and a white semi-detached pokeball emblazoned on the top. On his cheeks were two birthmarks shaped like lightning bolts.  
Perched on his should was his equally energetic partner, the mouse Pokemon Pikachu. Pikachu was covered in yellow fur; its ears were long and pointed with black tips. It also had a long lightning bolt shaped tail. 

Serena and Clemont groaned, clearly annoyed by Ash’s exuberant energy. Serena pulled out her pink electronic town map and checked how long they were from Snowbelle city. To her distaste, they were a few miles off. Groaning, she put the map in her jacket pocket and walked up to Ash.  
“Come on Ash, Bonnie’s fallen asleep! How about we take a quick break?” Serena coaxed gently. Ash looked like he was about to protest but stopped when he shot a glance at the sleeping Bonnie and the exhausted Clemont. He then looked at gently smiling Serena and sighed, finally giving in.  
“Ok, we can take a break!” Serena and Clemont cheered quietly, so as to not awaken Bonnie. They found a clearing and sat down. Clemont set Bonnie down gently so she was resting on a rock. Ash grumbled as he sat on top of the rock. Serena felt guilty and walked up to the boy.  
“Ash, I’m sorry if I upset you” Serena said sadly, playing around with her fingers and looking down at the ground. Ash took a second to process it before holding his arms up to protest. “Oh no, it’s okay Serena!” Ash replied, scratching the back of his head, embarrassed. “We all needed a break anyway”  
Serena smiled at the boy’s behaviour. Satisfied, she was about to walk away when Ash added to his statement.

“You’re not the first one with that attitude either…” Ash trailed off. Curious, the girl twisted until she was facing him.  
“Who else do you mean? Was it Clemont?" Serena asked. Ash laughed at the guess but shook his head in dismissal.  
“It was actually a good friend of mine I travelled with in the Hoenn region” he started. Serena knew Ash was from the Kanto region, having met him there herself, but she never realised he went on journeys anywhere else. Ash looked up at the sky, smiling as he continued his thought.

“She was just starting out at the time and she managed to persuade me to let her travel with me as she was a native” Serena nodded her head, understanding that it could help Ash if he was travelling with a native.  
“At first, she hated to walk long distances and got tired pretty quickly” Ash chuckled to himself. “Eventually, she became more energetic and became more outgoing...sort of like myself now that I think about it” Ash’s face softened at the words. Serena couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy.  
“Where is she now?” She couldn't help but ask. She knew it was nosy, but she wanted to know more about the girl. Ash sighed as he recalled the moment of her departure. That dreaded boat that whisked her away alongside her brother, telling him to take good care of himself. He closed his eyes at the memory as a gentle breeze brushed past and ruffled the two children's hair. Clemont was busy making sure Bonnie was warm while she was asleep.

“We both had to go our separate ways when we realised her style was too offensive...to similar to mine.” Ash recalled, suddenly depressed that he was the wedge that eventually drove them apart. Serena reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, which seemed to dispel the reverie. He turned towards her attempting to look cheerful, but his eyes betrayed him. Serena could see the hurt he struggled to drive away, sympathising with him. She felt the exact same way after her loss in her first showcase. 

“Well, at least she wasn't as bad as Misty or Iris!” Ash lightened up, looking up at the sky fondly. Serena was glad he was feeling better, but his comment caught her attention. She had never heard these names before while they were travelling together and Clemont nor Bonnie never mentioned the people in question.  
“Who are they?”she asked, wanting to learn more about his journeys. Ash chuckled sheepishly as Clemont joined them on the rock, sitting opposite Ash.  
“Two of my best friends,” Ash started fondly. "Misty was my first travelling companion who helped me on my journey for a long time and I met Iris a while ago while I was in Unova. She had one of the biggest possible heart and loved to travel!" his eyes glinted as he recalled his two friends before sadness enveloped him. "I wonder what they're doing now... they both travelled with me a long time, but we had to go our separate ways” He sighed before he wrapped one arm around Serena and another around Clemont. He then proceeded to pull the two close to him, his heart pouring into the grin that stretched across his face.  
“As much as I miss them, I have you guys and Bonnie too!” Ash said happily, Pikachu squeaking in agreement. Serena blushed deeply at Ash’s words, glad that Ash treated them as equals to his other friend, even if they had only been travelling in each other's company for a couple of months. 

“Thanks Ash, that means a lo-“

“HEY!” A voice yelled rather loudly. Looking towards the source, the three were surprised to see a girl with curly brown hair and sapphire blue eyes glaring at them. She was apparently prepared for the cold weather, wearing a black sweater with Rudolph the red nosed Stantler emblazoned on the front. She also wore a white skirt over black biker shorts and red and yellow sneakers. The attire shocked Ash; it was strikingly similar to May's own travelling outfit.  
The obnoxious yell disturbed Bonnie, who slowly woke up and rubbed her eyes, slightly annoyed that her awakening was a rude one. Ash, Serena and Clemont hopped off the large boulder to address the new arrival.

“Can we help you?” Clemont asked simply. The girl smirked, hers eyes drifting from Clemont to Serena, clearly assessing them. The two squirmed uncomfortable before her eyes drifted towards Ash and remained locked in place. After a pregnant pause, she raised her finger and pointed at the eleven year old accusingly. Serena and Clemont shared nervous glances with Ash while Bonnie pulled herself to her feet and joined her friends.

“I challenge you to a battle!” she said abruptly. Before Serena, Clemont or Bonnie could react to the sudden challenge, Ash had already accepted and they were making their way to a battlefield. The three sighed and followed suit. Ash was too quick to keep up with sometimes. 

After making their way to a makeshift battlefield, Clemont stood roughly in the middle, acting as the judge of the match.  
“This is an unofficial Pokemon battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet town and…” Clemont halted, not knowing the opponents name. “I’m Meadow Flint!” She answered helpfully. Clemont nodded and started again.

“This is an unofficial 1 on 1 Pokemon battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet town and Meadow Flint. There is no time limit or substitutions. Begin the match!” Clemont finished off. Wasting no time, Ash pulled out a Pokeball and thrust it into the air. A beam of white light appeared before a Pokemon materialised. The Pokemon was the bubble frog known as Frogadier. It was a dark blue frog like Pokemon with a light blue underside. It has dark blue hands and toes, a white bubble scarf and white circular fingers.

“Impressive!” Meadow complimented as she pulled out her own Pokeball. “It’s not match for MY Pokemon, though!” she yelled as she summoned her Pokemon.  
A Pokemon that resembled a small, ice chunk materialised out of the Pokeball. Its upper half was slightly transparent, while its lower half was solid white. It had yellows eyes, lined in purple, and two horn-like protrusions on its scalp. It had another small protrusion on the back of its body, resembling a tail and four stubby, conical legs.  
Unaware of the Pokemon, Ash pulled out his Pokedex to scan it and gather information. The machine whirred as it gathered the information before locking onto it. Bergmite: The ice chunk Pokemon. It blocks opponents’ attacks with the ice that shields its body. It uses cold air to repair any cracks with new ice. They live in herds above the snow line on mountains

“A Bergmite…” Ash mumbled to himself and he put his Pokedex away. Pikachu gave him some motivating squeaks while rubbing his cheek, prepping him for the battle.  
“Are both trainers ready?” Clemont asked for clarification. 

“You bet I am!” Meadow exclaimed excitedly. Ash nodded, prepping himself for any ice type attacks that might be used against him. “Alright then, let the battle begin!” Clemont yelled as Meadow seized the opportunity. 

“Bergmite use Icy wind!” Meadow commanded. The Bergmite complied as it shot a gust of chilled air at Frogadier.  
“Dodge it Frogadier!” Ash retaliated in response. Frogadier jumped out of the way in the nick of time as the gust enveloped nothing but air and dissipated.  
“Use Water Pulse!” Ash commanded. Frogadier nodded as he formed a blue sphere of energy in between his hands. 

“Not so fast! Bergmite, use Harden!” Meadow exclaimed as Frogadier fired the Water Pulse. Bergmite’ body shone a transparent white as its body steeled itself. The Water Pulse collided but left no mark on the opponent, who danced around, taunting Frogadier. 

“She’s fast…!” Ash thought as he thought about how to attack next, a stream of ideas jumbling . On the rock they were previously sitting on, Clemont and Serena were watching the battle intently with Bonnie on Clemont’s lap, equally engrossed as her brother and sister figure.

“Come on Ash! You can win this!” Bonnie yelled words of encouragement in an attempt to calm the boy’s nerves. Serena fidgeted with her hands, watching the battle worriedly while Clemont, being a gym leader, attempted to calculate Meadow’s weaknesses. 

“She’s a tough opponent…she has knowledge on both offence AND defence” he informed Serena and Bonnie. Serena tugged on Clemont’s sleeve.  
“Ash has a chance though, right?” Clemont’s glasses shaded his eyes, unable to look Serena in the eye. “This battle could go either way, Serena” he informed her as she continued to look at him, worried. Ash clenched his fist into balls after a few more attacks were countered by Meadow’s Icy wind and harden.

“She’s a tough opponent Pikachu…” Ash thought as he lowered the rim of his hat, deep in thought.

“Impressive, isn’t it? This is the same technique used by the Johto grand festival runner up, May Maple of Petalburgh city!” Meadow said proudly, steam exiting her nose obnoxiously. This caught Ash’s attentions as he stared at her with wide eyes.  
“Woah, what’s with the stare?” she asked, nervous of the stare Ash was giving her. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie looked confused while Ash was deep in thought.  
“This feels familiar…” Ash thought to himself as his mind flashed back to another place and another time. 

[12:14 P.M] Terracotta town (Contest arena), Kanto region- 1 year, 7 months ago

“K Sceptile, use pound!” Ash commanded after he cornered Blaziken at a wall. His Sceptile had directly hit Blaziken, causing the blaze Pokemon to thrust into the air and crash onto the concrete floor painfully. Ash looked at the scoreboard to see May had lost points. 

“Bullet seed GO!” he commanded, feeling confident that he managed to pin down the fire starter. His Sceptile stored up the seeds in its mouth for a millisecond before shooting them out at its opponent and friend. Ash thought he had the advantage as May wasn’t commanding her newly evolved starter Pokemon.

“Blaziken Fire Spin!” She commanded suddenly, surprising Ash. The blaze Pokemon suddenly shot up to its feet and fired a stream of searing hot fire at the incoming attack, destroying the seeds and hitting Sceptile in the process. This caused Ash to lose major points as he got too rash and overconfident. 

[13:15 P.M] Route 19 (Clearing), Kalos region

Ash's eyes shot up just as Meadow commanded her Bergmite to use another Icy wind. This time, Ash stood motionless and let Frogadier get hit, much to the surprised of his friends. 

“Ha, guess you’re not as strong as I thought” Meadow smirked as she pointed directly at Frogadier, who was attempting to stand back up after that attack.  
“Now use ice beam, Bergmite!” Bergmite built up its cold, preparing for the attack while Ash stood motionless yet again. Serena looked at Ash desperately, not wanting him to lose the battle.

“Ash, what are you doing?! You’ve got to attack!” Serena yelled. Meadow just chuckled under her breath.  
“Guess your friends not all that he’s cracked up to be! Now! Release the Ice beam!” Meadow yelled. Bergmite complied as it shot a wave of ice cold energy at Frogadier.

“Ok Frogadier, use dark pulse to counterattack!” Ash finally exclaimed when he deemed the ice beam was close enough. Frogadier shot a beam of dark energy swiftly at the ice beam. The collision caused an explosion and murky fog, making it hard for both opponents to see their Pokemon. 

“Bergmite use Gyro ball!” Meadow commanded. Bergmite was surrounded by a white light as it started to rapidly spin through the fog towards Frogadier’ last known position, landing a direct hit.

“Perfect!” Meadow congratulated herself but stopped short when she realised what happened.  
“What?” She gasped in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes:
> 
> Main group’s Pokemon arrangement decided/Advance+ Amour shipping hints/first battle/cliffhanger


	3. Outcomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climax for Ash and Meadow Flint's Pokemon battle has arrived. Will Ash come out victorious and relinquish in his victory or will he be filled with dread and doubt over battling Wulfric after receiving a crushing defeat at the hands of the northern Kalosian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The winner of Ash and Meadow's battle is revealed. Introductions are made and there are more references to Ash's past. Thanks to everybody who viewed the story and viewed it as a hit, I really appreciate it! In return, I'll do my hardest to roll out the chapters after my exams are over!
> 
> I also realised I added the wrong outfit description for Serena. I sheepishly apologise for my rookie mistake and have rectified it.

Chapter 2: Outcomes

[13:17 P.M] Route 19 (Clearing), Kalos Region

Meadow stared in disbelief as Frogadier exploded into millions of tiny white fluffy pieces. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were equally dumbfounded while Ash casually smirked.

"What the, how did you DO that?!" Meadow asked, surprised by the turn of events. Frogadier had disappeared into its Frubbles, leaving a clone in its wake. The fact that Ash had managed to manipulate Frogadier's natural abilities impressed the girl. To a certain extent of course, she wasn't letting this random stranger beat HER in a battle.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Ash asked, excited by the revelation. Meadow just stood there, unsure of whether to nod in agreement or shake her head to save her pride. Instead, she decided to shrug. It seemed like the only viable option.

"I taught that tactic to my Frogadier during our journey together in case we got into a tight spot" Ash said, rubbing the bottom of his nose sheepishly. "At least he's modest" Meadow thought to herself as she rubbed the sweat that was building on her forehead. Never had she felt cornered in a battle by a random trainer before.  
"Enough chat! Bergmite finish this with your Ice beam attack!" Meadow ordered. Bergmite began to store up its cold energy to release a deadly ice beam attack while Ash stood, planning a counterattack.

"Come on Ash!" Bonnie cheered loudly while Dedenne cheered as loudly as it could from Bonnie’s satchel. Clemont and Serena watched the battle quietly, mentally cheering for their friend.

"I'm worried…" Serena said, holding a hand to her heart. Clemont and Bonnie both shot her reassuring grins as Clemont placed a hand on her shoulder. The gesture managed to quell some of Serena's worries. They then focused on the ensuing dispute, hoping to catch a glimpse of Ash's strategy.

"Now release the ice beam!" Meadow ordered. Bergmite complied and shot a powerful ray of ice cold energy at the opposing Pokemon. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie gasped. Could this be the end?

"Use double team!" Ash ordered swiftly. Frogadier complied and cloned itself multiple times. Confused, Bergmite shot its ice beam at all the clones, destroying all but one.

"Now jump into the air!" Ash continued. Frogadier jumped into the air as his master- no his friend- ordered. Ash grinned at Meadow's dumbfounded expression as he decided to draw this battle to a close."Frogadier let's finish this! Water Pulse, let's go!" Frogadier nodded as it formed a sphere of aqua in its hands. Without warning, it suddenly jabbed the unsuspecting ice chunk Pokemon and sent it flying back a few feet until it crashed into a tree. Meadow turned to face her Pokemon in disbelief but didn't call out for it to stand up. She knew when she was defeated.

Sighing, she walked over to her beloved Pokemon and scooped the fragile thing in her hands, turning to face Ash with a sad smile on her face.

"Looks like you won…" Unable to hide their glee, Ash and all his friends cheered as Ash ran up to Frogadier and hugged his first Kalos Pokemon and friend. Clemont and Bonnie ran up to Ash to congratulate him while Serena admired him from afar. Pulling out her own Pokeball, she made a silent promise to dedicate her time to training for showcases like Ash did for his gym battles. After the silent pact, she ran up to Ash alongside her friends to congratulate him.  
Ash stood there scratching the back of his head sheepishly as his friends showered him with praises. As usual, he diverted the praises towards his Pokemon, who were equally flustered and embarrassed.

After a red beam of light enveloped her Bergmite, signalling it was returning to its Pokeball for a long rest, Meadow approached the gang and, as a common custom within northern Kalosians, held out her hand for a handshake.  
"That was a good battle, Ash Ketchum of Pallet town"

"Right back at ya, Meadow Flint of Snowbelle city" Ash replied with a smile on his face as he shook her hand, signalling a mutual bond between the two. Clemont, Bonnie and Serena looked at each other and grinned, happy to have a new friend in the form of northern Kalosian Meadow Flint.

[13:30 P.M] Snowbelle City (Outskirts), Kalos region

After the battle and everyone introduced themselves properly, Meadow took it upon herself to be the group's guide of Snowbelle city. They had just arrives at the outskirts when a dinosaurian, quadruped Pokemon with a long neck, short stubby tail, deep blue eyes, two yellow (faded pink at the tips) sail structures, visibly light blue body with a white belly with dark blue crystals embossed on each side of the Pokémon's side leaped on Ash and started licking his face playfully.  
"Hey! That tickles!" Ash said as he crashed into the cold snow. His friends laughed at his discomfort, even Pikachu who had managed to jump onto Bonnie's head before he too was trampled. Meadow quickly came to Ash's aid, prying the Pokemon off the raven haired boy and scolding it light-heartedly. Ash rubbed the back of his head to ease away the pain as Pikachu jumped back onto his shoulder.

"Sorry, my Amaura is a little playful" Meadow said sheepishly, scratching her cheek. The mere gesture reminded Ash of May's habit and wondered just how much a fan Meadow was of May. Maybe she had an admiration similar to Shauna, Tierno and Trevor’s admiration towards Serena when they all first met in the summer camp.

"That's okay!" Ash held up his hands as a sign to show he was okay. Curious, Bonnie walked up to the Amaura and, after receiving an encouraging nod from Meadow, began to cuddle it.

"Hold on a minute, I thought Amaura could only prosper in chilly temperatures?" Serena and Ash nodded in agreement, recalling their past encounter with an Amaura in Ambrette town after joining Alexa on an interviewing excursion. They were told Amaura was only able to live in chilly temperatures to survive.

"Correct! However, the Pokemon centre has a reserved area specially made for ice type Pokemon such as Amaura and Aurorous, the evolution of Amaura" Meadow explained. Ash stood up and brushed himself off as they heard a short gasp. Turning towards the source, they saw a pink haired woman wearing a nurses outfit and thick jacket approach them.

"Nurse Joy!" The group cried out in recognition. Nurse joy waved, greeting the group of children.

"Hello! What are you all doing here?" she asked, curious what five children and four Pokemon were doing on the outskirts of the city. Meadow piped in, explaining everything. Nurse Joy nodded in understanding.

"Oh, I see! It sounds like you two had an intense battle!" Nurse Joy commented. Ash and Meadow nodded, agreeing with the comment.  
"If you want, I can give your Pokemon a full check up at the Pokemon centre!" she offered. Ash and Meadow nodded vigorously at the offer before they were shoved aside by Clemont and Serena, who also asked for free check-ups. Nurse Joy giggled lightly before gesturing towards the entrance of Snowbelle city.

"If you would like to follow me"

[13:40 P.M] Snowbelle city (Pokemon centre), Kalos region

After several minutes of walking, the group of five, now accompanied by Nurse Joy, arrived at the Pokemon centre. After taking her regular position behind the desk, Ash and all his friends left their Pokemon for a full check-up.  
While waiting for their Pokemon to be healed, the five trainers entered the lounge area. Bonnie immediately ran towards the TV and plopped down on the couch. Her brother and Serena joined her as Ash looked around a little longer. His eyes drifted aimlessly until his eyes latched onto a wall dedicated to pictures.

Apparently, Snowbelle city had a thing for Pokemon contests, as there were framed pictures of multiple Pokemon coordinators running along the wall, embossed in a rich oak and styled with multiple colours of glitter. Two pictures caught his attention the most.  
One was of a girl wearing a gold frilly dress, long, flowing blue hair and electric blue eyes with a penguin Pokemon in her hand waving at the screen, a cheeky grin on her face. Smiling to himself, Ash recognised the female as his best friend and sister figure, Dawn Berlitz of the Sinnoh region.

The other picture captured his attention the most. It was of a pretty girl with beautiful cinnamon brown hair and sapphire blue orbs that were the colour of the ocean. She was wearing a simple red blouse, black biker shorts underneath a white skirt, red and yellow sneakers with white Velcro straps and a simple red bandanna with a white semi Pokeball emblazoned on the side. Resting on her waist was a yellow pack. She was winking at the camera with a happy smile etched on her face.

Ash recognised her as May. Not a day went by without him thinking of his friends, but he knew they were out fulfilling their dreams like him. He also promised them he would become a Pokemon master and Ash Ketchum never went back on his word. Noticing he was occupied, Serena slipped next to him and also admired the pictures.  
"Wow…I've heard of Pokemon contests before, but I never knew the full scale of how popular they were" Serena said breathlessly. Ash turned to face her, realising how pretty her eyes were, before dismissing the thought quickly.  
"Yeah, Pokemon contests are pretty popular! I heard they had just transferred to the Unova region" Ash said, recalling the excited jumble of words that flowed out of the mouth of his friend and rival, Bianca of Unova. 

"I wonder what they're like…the coordinators, I mean" Serena said, eyeing the pictures of Dawn and May with interest. She was in awe and slightly envious of their beauty. Ash followed her gaze and smiled gently, his eyes beginning to droop in fondness as he finally allowed a wave of nostalgia overcome him.

"They're great." He answered her, leaving the notion of whether he was talking about the girls or the contests completely ambiguous. Surprised, Serena turned to question him before a lullaby chimed, signalling their Pokemon had made a full recovery.

"Could Ash Ketchum, Serena Aimer, Clemont Jaune and Meadow Flint all report to the main reception, please? Your Pokemon have made a full recovery" at the end of the announcement, Ash, Serena and the rest all made their way to the main desk where Nurse Joy's assistant Wigglytuff exited two sliding doors with several Pokeballs and three Pokemon, a Pikachu and a Dedenne resting on a stretcher while an Amaura walked alongside the Pokemon.  
"I'm happy to inform you your Pokemon have made a full recovery!" Nurse Joy chirped happily. Pikachu and Dedenne happily leaped onto their trainer's heads, who laughed happily in return while Clemont and Serena picked up their Pokeballs. Meadow was also occupied, having been jumped on by her two Pokemon and was laughing happily at their antics.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Serena suddenly said happily, an idea suddenly forming in her head. Clemont turned to her, curiosity evident on his face. Turning to face him, Serena smiled cheekily as a small blush formed on her face. She had butterflies in her stomach but dismissed them, having no idea why they were there in the first place.  
"What do you have in mind Serena?" he asked her. Serena held up her index idea as she began to speak her proposition.  
"I think some introductions were made, don't you?" the teal eyed performer chirruped as she ran through the sliding doors. Understanding what she was talking about, Clemont ran after her, followed by Ash, Meadow and Bonnie.

[13:50] Pokemon Centre (snowy garden), Kalos Region

After approaching Serena in the Pokemon Centre garden, they found her throwing her four Pokeballs into the air. Out popped three unique Pokemon. One was a bipedal fox-like Pokemon. While the majority of its fur was yellow, it had black legs, white arms, face and neck, and a dark orange tail. The fur on its cheeks is longer, and a small mane of white fur covers its shoulders and chest. There was a stick evident in its tail, which was significant in its battling style.  
Next to the Pokemon was a mammalian, bipedal Pokemon that represented a young panda. Its short puffy tail and head is white with tufts of fur on its head and cheeks. There are black circles around its eyes. It also had small, black ears. Atop its head was a pair of pink sunglasses.  
The third was a mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. It also has striking brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose.  
"Let me introduce myself properly! I'm Serena Aimer and I wish to become the Kalos queen by performing in Pokemon showcases!" she happily exclaimed before gesturing towards her Pokemon.

"There are my Pokemon! Braixen, Pancham and Eevee! Together, we'll become stronger and win the showcases we enter!"

"Good idea, Serena!" Ash exclaimed, a blush forming on the girl’s face. Ash didn't notice as he was too busy pulling out his own Pokeballs alongside Clemont. After locating all four, he thrust them into the air followed suit by Clemont's four.

Materialising in front of them was a variety of Pokemon. One of them was Frogadier and besides it was its rival, the wrestling Pokemon Hawlucha. Hawlucha is a small, bipedal bird-like Pokémon. It has red, cape-like wings that are connected to its tail with green undersides and small clawed hands. It has red chest feathers, a white abdominal area and legs with small yellow feet. It has a green, mask-like face with an orange stripe down the middle, as well as orange rings around its eyes. Hawlucha has a small, red beak, and a white patch underneath it. It also has three orange tassel-like appendages jutting out of the back of its head. Its eyes have black sclera and large yellow irises.  
Soaring through the overhead sky was Ash's trusty flying and fire type, the scorching Talonflame. Talonflame is an avian Pokémon; its plumage is predominantly red-orange, with Grey under parts and black tips on its long, pointed wings. Ovular orange spots dot its underside, and flame patterns mark the boundaries between colours on its body. Large yellow talons extend from the shaggy feathers on its legs. Talonflame has a pointed crest atop its head and a black and yellow mask-like pattern around its eyes. Its black beak is hooked with a yellow Cere. It also has long black tail-feathers marked with three yellow "v"-shapes. The tail ends in two points and has another feather sticking out of the base on each side, giving the impression of the fletching on the end of an arrow.

Attempting to fly but failing and spiralling to the ground was the lavender bat Pokemon, Noibat. It has two clawed fingers on each wing and two long toes on each foot. Noibat's hips and chest are covered in black fur. It has large yellow eyes, two purple teardrop-shaped spots on the front of its face, and large teardrop-shaped ears that resemble loudspeakers. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its lower jaw. Ash and Bonnie quickly rubbed its head to stop it from crying out loud.

Meanwhile, Clemont's Pokemon were finished materialising. One of the said Pokemon was Diggersby, the digging Pokemon. Diggersby is a bipedal Pokémon resembling a large, portly rabbit. Its most remarkable features are its two ears, which are each crowned with a massive, muscular forearm, complete with three-fingered paws. The ears are furry and mostly grey in coloration, with a pink inner pinna, whereas the paws at the ends of the ears are brown. Three spots of brown fur surround each of the ear-wrists. A pointed protrusion marks the outer elbow, hinting at the presence of bones inside the ear-forearms. These ears are strong enough to lift objects weighing over a ton and prove to be an invaluable asset in Diggersby's digging.  
The other four limbs growing from Diggersby's round, grey torso are small in comparison to the ears. The fur of the upper paws is white, while the feet are brown. A sash-like band composed of thicker, woolly fur surrounds its waist, where it tends to tuck its paws in. This sash is sectioned brown on its sides and yellow at its front and back; its short tail is also yellow, protruding from the back section of the sash. Diggersby's face is dominated by a large brown muzzle, resembling stubble. Two large front teeth protrude from its wide mouth and three whiskers decorate each cheek. Its eyes are perpetually squinting and it seems to favour a slightly furrowed brow.

Sitting underneath the Diggersby and shivering in the cold air was the Spiny nut Pokemon, Chespin. Chespin is a bipedal, mammalian Pokémon. It has a light brown front with dark brown arms and three triangular markings on its face. There is a tough, green shell covering its back, which extends from its head to halfway down its tail. There is a small, off-centre hole in the shell on the back of Chespin's head. The shell can protect Chespin from powerful attacks. Around the face, the shell has four leaf-like spikes, and one split into three parts on the back of its head. These quills are typically soft, but Chespin can stiffen them and use them for attack as well. Chespin's oval eyes are brown, and it has a triangular red nose and rodent-like incisors. Its arms have three fingers, while its feet have two long claws. The visible part of its tapered tail is orange. Despite having a curious nature that tends to get it in trouble, Chespin keeps an optimistic outlook and does not worry about small details.

Seemingly untethered by the cold and annoyed at the childish antics of Chespin was Luxray, the gleam eyes Pokemon. Luxray is a quadruped Pokémon resembling a fully-grown lion. While its face, hind legs, torso, and the back of its front legs are blue, much of its body is covered with shaggy, black fur. The fur is longer around the shoulders and the base of the tail, and forms a mane on its head. The mane is larger on the male than on the female. It has yellow eyes with red sclera, a blunt muzzle, and rounded ears with yellow insides. There are three yellow, half rings on the back of each foreleg. Its long, thin tail is tipped with a yellow four-pointed star. Luxray has powerful eyesight that is capable of seeing through most objects and walls, like x-ray vision

Hopping on one foot to another was a Pokemon that was happy to be released from its pokeball, the Generator Pokemon Heliolisk. Heliolisk is a yellow lizard-like Pokémon. Compared to its pre-evolution, Heliolisk's tail now has an orange stripe in addition to the black tip; there are also orange bands with a zigzag pattern on Heliolisk's hind legs. Heliolisk's head is completely black except for its yellow lower-jaw. The two frills that this Pokémon had on the sides of its head as a Helioptile are replaced by an orange frilled collar around its neck.

"Wow!" Meadow gasped in wonder at the variety of Pokemon as she gestured towards the two Pokemon at her side. "I'm sure you have already met Amaura and Bergmite, these two have been my friends since I was a kid!" Meadow explained as she placed her hands on her hips. Soon, all the Pokemon were playing together while Ash and Clemont explained their own passions to Meadow when suddenly a net enveloped the surprised Pokemon. Hearing the cries of dismay, the startled trainers turned to see their Pokemon trapped under a net. Instinctively, Ash ran towards the net to free his friends when a large explosion knocked him backwards into Bonnie. The two let out a cry of surprise as they flew backwards.

"Ash…!" Serena gasped in horror after Ash disappeared from sight. Clemont looked equally shocked as he called out Bonnie's name and was about to run up to her when a cloud of choking black smog blocked their view of the two. Confused and disorientated, Clemont and Serena crashed into each other while Meadow choked on the smoke.  
Suddenly, a menacing cackling of five different voices could be heard. Stumbling to her feet, Serena turned towards the source of the noise, angry and afraid.

"Who is that? Come out!" Serena demanded impatiently. Suddenly, the smoke cleared to reveal…

"Oh no…" Serena trailed off. It couldn’t be them, not now. 

To be continued…

In the distance a young man watched the three children and the new arrival with interest. He pulled out a Pokeball, ready to intervene when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned to address the person with slight surprise.

"Don't interrupt them yet." The younger man sighed, but nodded in understand and tucked his Pokeball away, sitting on a rock and observing the unfolding drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes:  
> Established timeline/Cliffhanger/Pokemon teams arranged and revised/Reference to May and Dawn/Established character goals/multiple shippings hints/Pearlshipping is my brotp forever and always.  
> RE edit 5/11/14  
> RE edit 11/11/14  
> RE edit 7/4/15- Slight team alterations  
> RE edit 19/05/15- Polished, slight team alterations, revised phrasing


	4. Chapter 3: Heartfelt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena, Clemont and Meadow battle Team Rocket for the sake of Snowbelle City. Ash begins to experience hallucinations and memories of an old friend. Are they trying to tell him something? Ash and Serena also have a heart to heart

[14:10 P.M] Pokemon Centre (Snowy Garden) Snowbelle City, Kalos region

Hovering over them in a giant balloon were two very obnoxious humans. One was a male who had short, stubby lavender hair and calculating green eyes. He was the ex-bottle cap collector known as James Kojiro. 

The other figure was a woman with long magenta coloured hair, her striking blue eyes colder than those of her partner, signifying a girl who was forced to grow up in horrible ordeals. She was the de-facto leader of the group, Jessie Musashi. Surrounding them was a variety of Pokemon. 

One was the pumpkin Pokemon Gourgeist. Gourgeist is a bipedal, pumpkin Pokémon. Its body is a black pumpkin with two short, stubby feet. There is a face carved into this pumpkin, having triangular eyes and a half-circle mouth, completed with a spike protruding from the top of the mouth. Above this pumpkin is the head, which is tall, slender, and orange in colour. At the top of the head is the face, which has yellow eyes and a small mouth with no nose present. The mouth has two sharp fangs, with an absence of other visible teeth. It is completed with its peach-coloured hair, which down the sides develops limbs. The hair contains bangs which usually cover one eye. The top of its hair contains a crescent shape, which is peach-coloured on the outside and black on the inside.

Standing next to it with its signature smirk was the manipulate Pokemon Grumpig. Grumpig is a bipedal, pig-like Pokémon. It has large ears, a pink snout, and oval eyes. The lower half of its body is black, while the upper half is purple. There are black markings on its ears and arms, while its hands and feet are purple. Its tail is pink and curly. There appear to be three shining black pearls on its body: two on its head and another on its midsection where the black meets the purple. These pearls are used to amplify its psychic powers, which allowed it to control its opponents. The Grumpig was captured by Jessie after they bumped into it on the way to Anistar city.

Flying over the two was the revolving Pokemon Inkay. Inkay is a primarily blue squid-like Pokémon. It has a transparent mantle that resembles a hat with a pink "inner body" overlaid with yellow lights. Those who stare at those lights become dazed and lose their will to battle, allowing Inkay to escape. It has two tendril-like tentacles that hang from this "hat", similar to some styles of winter hats, and these tentacles hang next to its six short arms. Its eyes are round and have pupils, but no identifiable iris. Inkay also has a small, pink, beak-like mouth set between its eyes.

Yelling its name aloud was the patient Pokemon Wobbuffet. Wobbuffet is a tall, cyan Pokémon with a soft body. Its eyes usually appear scrunched, and it has a jagged upper lip. It has flat arms that are wider towards the tip and four stubby legs at the base of its body. There are two eyespots on its black tail.

Finally, the last of their Pokemon sneered at Serena, Meadow and Clemont coldly. It was the scratch cat Pokemon, Meowth. Meowth was the criminal group’s chief engineer and sleazy campaigner. It suffered a rough life that helped it gain the ability to be literate and walk on two feet. This was the criminal organisation, Team Rocket. 

“Team Rocket…” Serena growled, annoyed at the appearance of the criminal syndicate. Meadow looked at the group in confusion.

“Who are they?” she asked. Jessie’s eyes darted towards the new arrival, her eyes sliding over Meadow, making a mental note of their new adversary.

“Little girl, we are one of, in not THE biggest crime syndicates of the Kanto region” she said patronisingly. Feeling her blood boil, Meadow glared at the woman with disgust.

“You find that an acceptable thing?” she asked, shocked. The group stared at her for a few seconds before their stoic expressions turned into smiles of glee.

“Yes. We’re so sure our nets resistant to any moves your Pokemon try!” The female criminal boasted. Meadow was horrified by the certainty in her voice before she felt her anger bubble inside her. 

“How DARE you” Meadow yelled angrily. Serena was worried that Meadow would have attempted to attack Team Rocket had Clemont not restrained her. Her teal eyes drifted towards the net that encased all their Pokemon. She wasn’t the only one either. Clemont also seemed to notice as his eyes kept darting from making sure Meadow was restrained to looking at the Pokemon net. They both knew they had to get that net off their Pokemon.

Suddenly, Jessie’s maniacal cackles filled the air, catching the three children off guard. “How dare we?” she repeated, ignorance laced in her tone. She rubbed her eyes of the tears that formed from excess laughter before her steely blue eyes locked on the small group of children in front of her.

“Naïve brat, you have no idea how the world works. You’re too absorbed in your little bubble to realise the little details” she spat angrily. Serena and Clemont were confused, was that hurt hidden underneath her words? 

“Humph. This is turning quite bothersome, I’m done talking!” she clicked her fingers, signalling her Gourgeist to move forward. She then turned to her two partners in crime, who appeared shocked at her angry outburst. “James will help me annihilate these twerps. Meowth, I want you to grab those Pokemon so we can make a quick getaway”   
James and Meowth nodded before they swiftly began their plans. A giant mechanical arm shot out of the underbelly of the balloon while James and Jessie yelled out commands.

“Gourgeist, Dark Pulse!”

“Use Psybeam, Inkay!” 

The moves shot out of the Pokemon’s mouths and collided with the ground underneath the children’s feet. Cold snow was sprayed all over as Serena, Clemont and Meadow flew backwards and landed on the ground painfully. 

The retractable arm grabbed the net and began to hoist it into the air for easier transportation. The cries of the Pokemon alerted Serena, who pulled herself up and ran towards the net. James saw this, and commanded his Inkay to release another Psybeam. 

This time, the attack crashed into her stomach, flinging the ten year old girl into a tree, her head crashing into the trunk. Serena gripped her head in pain while the trio of thieves laughed. Meadow ran towards Serena while Clemont frowned at the net and retreating balloon. 

“You lose twerps!” Meowth’s voice echoed through the air and alerted the people present in the Pokemon centre. When they attempted to step out and help, bars appeared over every door and window in the Pokemon centre courtesy of the click of a button on Meowth’s remote. People began to panic and hit the doors repeatedly, screaming to be let out. 

Finally having enough, Clemont released his Aipom arm and grabbed the net that trapped the Pokemon. Meadow helped Serena up on her feet and checked to make sure she didn’t have a concussion. Serena was focused on Clemont and his attempt to rescue the net from Team Rocket and realised he needed their help. 

“Braixen, use your stick as a saw and cut the bottom of the net open!” Serena yelled, recalling that moves would have no effect on the net.

“You do the same Diggersby!” Clemont grunted as he continued to pull the net towards himself but was having difficulties as Meowth’s net attempted to move the net back towards the balloon, creating a tug of war between the two. 

Suddenly, the lemon haired boy was getting pulled into the air towards the balloon as Meowth began to exert more pressure on the mechanical arm. Serena and Meadow noticed this as they both ran up to Clemont, Serena wrapping her arms around his torso and began to pull him backwards while Meadow grabbed hold of the Aipom arm and helped Clemont pull the net. 

“You are so bothersome!” James yelled, annoyed at the children’s efforts. Meadow just stuck her tongue out at him before continuing to pull the net backwards. Jessie shifted her attention towards Braixen and Diggersby, who were using their stick and teeth respectively to tear a hole in the net. 

“Not so fast! Gourgeist, use Leech Seed!” the pumpkin Pokemon complied as it launched several seeds from its mouth into the net. The seeds split open and sickly green plants enveloped the Pokemon and began to drain their energy. 

Agonised screams pierced the air. Serena, Clemont and Meadow looked at the net in horror while the eyes of Team Rocket lit up malevolently.  
“Stop it!” Serena cried out as she continued to pull Clemont backwards. The cries of pain became less audible as the depleted energy was beginning to take a toll on the imprisoned Pokemon.

Suddenly, a blur of orange flew past the kids and began to nuzzle its cheek against Gourgeist. Bursts of electricity shot out and shocked the unsuspecting pumpkin Pokemon. The ripple of pulsating green energy dispersed and the Pokemon fell, exhausted.  
Jessie growled, leaning over the side of the balloon to look for the culprit. Her eyes soon rested on the Dedenne resting in the safety of Bonnie’s arms, who glared up at Jessie contemptuously.

“Were you twerps created to ruin our plans?” James yelled sarcastically, following Jessie’s gaze. Ash ran up besides Bonnie, glaring at the criminal syndicate intensely.  
“Team Rocket, let our Pokemon go!” Ash yelled. Jessie laughed and waved her hand, obviously dismissing him. Feeling the anger boil in him, Ash charged towards the net without thinking.

“Ash, what are you doing?!” Meadow hissed. Ash ignored her and leapt into the air, successfully grabbing the net. Seeing Ash start to crawl up the net, Serena pulled a hand to her chest, worrying for his safety. 

“Shake him off!” Jessie shrieked. Meowth frantically pressed buttons and two retractable arms shot out of the side of the balloon and tried to grab Ash, who kept shifting and moving to avoid the arms.

“Pikachu, you’ve got to bite through the net!” Ash yelled. Pikachu didn’t respond, still too exhausted to move alongside the rest of the Pokemon. Suddenly, Ash felt electricity course through his veins and screamed, looking up to meet Team Rocket’s maniacal gazes. Serena’s hand flew to her mouth and Bonnie, Clemont and Meadow looked up in shock. Team Rocket apparently had a shock setting on their net and they were using it to electrify Ash.

“Leave him alone!” Meadow yelled as Bonnie ran over and grabbed Clemont’s Aipom arm to help him pull the net. Jessie’s eyes rested on Bonnie and her eyes narrowed, making Bonnie flinch. 

“Pumpkaboo, use shadow ball repeatedly!” Jessie yelled, aiming at Bonnie specifically. Clemont choked in shock and Serena instinctively ran in front of Bonnie, throwing her arms out to protect the young girl. 

The Pumpkin Pokemon began to conjure shadow balls and shot them at the group of four at a fast pace. Serena turned and threw her arms around Bonnie in an attempt to protect her, while Meadow and Clemont tried to pull the Aipom arm more rapidly. 

Ash began to yell in horror, yelling at Team Rocket to stop. His words fell on deaf ears as Meowth set the electricity to a higher setting, knocking him out. When the shadow balls were about to hit them, Clemont, Bonnie and Meadow shut their eyes, accepting they were going to experience a lot of pain.  
He was about to run up to help them, but a firm hand rested on his shoulder, restraining his movement. When he struggled, the grip got tighter.

“NO!” the voice boomed at him. Alain flinched and stopped resisting. The man’s eyes softened as he turned back to stare at the unfolding battle.  
“We must see where Sycamore’s respect for these children comes from” the man mused. The boy bit his lip. Obviously he saw the potential the children had, potential his flame haired companion didn’t see. 

Serena stared at the approaching moves and closed her eyes, hoping to soften the inevitable pain. Serena swore she heard Clemont cry out, but ignored it.

The pain never reached them. A beam of searing blue heat shot past the group and collided with the shadow balls, effectively destroying them. Serena’s eyes shot open and she saw an unfamiliar Pokemon beating its wings as it glared at the criminal trio with malice. She could faintly see the mechanical arm, a charred cinder in the snow. 

The new Pokemon’s skin was black with a sky blue underside extending from the lower jaw to the tip of the tail. Two spikes with blue tips curved upwards from the front and back of each shoulder, while the tips of its horns were sharpened, blue, and curved slightly upward. The lower trims of its wings are divided into large, rounded points and each third joint is adorned with a claw-like spike. It breathed blue flames out the sides of its mouth, and the flame on its tail burned blue.

The boy walked up to stand next to Serena and the rest of the group as he glared at Team Rocket with equal malice. He looked at Ash’s unconscious figure hanging limply on the net and his gaze narrowed as his blood began to boil.

“Hey! What gives?” Meowth demanded, glaring at the new arrival. The boy seemed unfazed as he walked to stand in front of the group of children still in shock. Serena looked up at the back of his head in surprise. 

“You would go so far to take Pokemon…” the boy started as he looked at Ash’s unconscious body limply hanging onto the net, shaking his head in disgust. “You’re scum. All of you” 

“Brat do you know who you’re talking to like that?” Jessie screeched. The boy steeled his gaze at her comment.

“I’ve heard enough,” he spoke “Charizard, slash the net!” 

“Inkay use ink spray! Slow him down!” James yelled as Inkay dived towards Charizard and fired a spray of ink. The dragon easily dodged and slashed the net, punching Inkay in the face and sending it crashing into the balloon, puncturing the area where air was stored.

Air escaped rapidly and Team Rocket was sent flying away, shrieking over their recent defeat. The net began to descent but Ash’s hands finally tore away from the net and he was sent free-falling towards the ground.

“Ash…!” Serena gasped, her mind reeling from adrenaline as she watched Ash’s body falling. The balloon had flown too far up for the landing to be safe. She could hear Clemont, Bonnie and Meadow’s cries of shock as they looked up to see what she was worried about. The Charizard looked surprised, but was holding the net of exhausted Pokemon and couldn’t reach for the free-falling ten year old.

“No!” the older boy yelled as he broke into a run. He ran for several seconds before jumping, catching Ash’s unconscious body and shielding him as they crashed into the ground.   
Serena and Bonnie ran up to Ash while Clemont helped Meadow pull the disabled net constricting the Pokemon’s movements. Serena shook Ash slightly, attempting to snap him out of his unconscious state.

“Is he okay?” Clemont asked as he ran up to them, Chespin tucked protectively in his arms. Examining Ash, Serena noticed his face was dirty with snow but he looked peaceful as he slept. She smiled at his sleeping form as she nodded up towards Clemont.

“He’ll be fine. All he needs to do is rest” the boy told them as he clutched his shoulder. Meadow ran up to them and stood beside Clemont as she watched Ash sleep as well. Bonnie nodded happily as she wrapped her arms around Clemont’s torso. The poor seven year old looked like she was on the verge of tears the entire time.

“Thank you so much” Serena said tearfully as she thought about what could have happened had the boy not intervened sooner. The boy looked into her teal orbs and smiled remorsefully.

“I’m only sorry I couldn’t help sooner” he sighed as he stood up and walked over to help free the trapped trainers in the Pokemon centre.

“I’m going to go help him” Meadow said, wanting to feel like she was making an effort for her city. With one last glance at Ash, she ran off to help the mysterious boy. Clemont and Bonnie ended their hug and sat on opposite sides of Serena, watching the sleeping figure of their best friend.

“That was quick thinking back there” Clemont complimented. Serena, still recovering from the ordeal, nodded curtly. All their tired Pokemon gathered around them, Talonflame mustering up the energy to use its Flame Body ability to keep Ash warm.

Serena rested her head on Clemont’s shoulder as she willed Ash to wake up. Bonnie was watching Ash intently as well, tears threatening to spill but never did. Serena smiled at that. Bonnie was always a brave girl. 

Clemont hissed slightly when Serena’s head touched his shoulder. She immediately raised her head and looked at him in surprise. 

“Are you hurt?” Serena asked. Bonnie raised her head and looked at her brother in concern. Clemont absentmindedly rubbed his shoulder, wincing slightly at the pain as he addressed the concerned looks on the girl’s faces.

“One of the shadow balls was close to hitting you,” he explained as Serena’s eyes widened. “I managed to move just in time so it hit me instead of you…the rest were destroyed by him” he gestured at the boy in the blue scarf who was helping Meadow check up on everybody in the Pokemon centre while small children surrounded his uncomfortable Charizard. 

“I’m sorry” Serena bowed her head in shame. She was supposed to be stronger after cutting her hair. It was her resolve: her promise to herself to become a stronger individual and not the scared little girl who was protected by her Fennekin from the Vespiquen when she first started her journey.  
Yet here she was, still requiring protection from those she cares about. She hated feeling powerless; it dredged up horrible memories of her first showcase.   
Bonnie held her hand in an attempt to comfort her. Serena met her smiling face, a smile forming on her own face. 

“It wasn’t your fault” Clemont defended, shuffling his feet nervously. “I made the choice to protect you”. A warm glow bubbled inside Serena. She smiled when she saw how nervous Clemont was. Her Eevee approached her and nuzzled her nose against Serena’s hand. She lovingly stroked her latest Pokemon.  
Ash suddenly stirred from his sleep. All three of his companions turned to the boy as he slowly opened his eyes. The auburn orbs were cloudy and groggy from sleep. He turned to face his three concerned friends and smiled comfortingly. For a split second, he was sure there a fourth person next to them looking at him with tear filled eyes. He blinked and the sapphire eyed girl with the bandanna disappeared. 

“Hey guys” Ash said softly, his throat parched and tingly from the leftover residue of electricity. He tried not to show how upset he was the figure was just a hallucination.

“Hey.” His three friends replied, smiling back at him. Ash attempted to move but his body wouldn’t respond. He sighed, lying back as his friends looked at him curiously.

“I might be a little paralysed” Ash chucked half-heartedly. The surge of electricity was more than he was used to from Pikachu, his body was still recovering. Clemont nodded as he searched through his backpack looking for a cure for Ash’s paralysis. 

“Found it!” he said triumphantly as he pulled out a vial containing yellow liquid inside. It sloshed around for a while after Clemont pulled it out before it stabilised. “Take this medicine and the paralysis should wear off by tomorrow morning” he explained. 

“That’s if it doesn’t explode in our faces” Bonnie said with a grin. Ash laughed at Clemont who was slowly receded, slightly put out by Bonnie’s comment. Ash was about to thank him when he noticed Serena was looking at him sadly.

Before he could ask if she was ok, Nurse Joy approached them with two other trainers and helped him into a room reserved for sick humans. Clemont, Bonnie and Serena had followed them. When they entered the room, they found Meadow leaning on the wooden board of the bed and the mysterious boy was leaning against the wall, a curious but jaded look on his face.

“Good to see you’re okay Ash!” Meadow said, happy that her new friend was alive and well. Ash smiled at her.

“Can’t get rid of me that easily, Meadow” Ash winked. Meadow smiled at Ash’s stubbornness and nodded. The boy then left his perch on the wall and approached Ash with a smile on his face.

“Good to see you’re ok” he said softly, relieved he was able to rescue the boy in time.

“Thanks! I’m Ash by the way. Ash Ketchum.” Ash introduced himself. He would hold out his hand for the boy to shake but they were slightly paralysed at the moment. 

“My name is Alain” the boy known as Alain introduced himself briefly. He held out his hand for Ash to shake but he remembered Ash was temporarily paralysed and quickly moved his hand away sheepishly.

“Alain’s the one who saved you from falling Ash!” Bonnie told him as she sat on the edge of the bed, swinging her legs back and forth, clearly happy her friend was ok. Ash looked at Alain in a new perspective.

“Thanks, you’re just as dexterous as Mega Blaziken!” Ash said, chuckling at the memory. Clemont and Bonnie joined him while Serena frowned. She didn’t like it when Ash joked about when he carelessly throws his life on the line.

“Well, you are the boy who dived off Lumiose tower to save your Pikachu there” he said, gesturing to Pikachu who sat next to him. Ash blushed, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. Serena flinched at the memory. It still frightened her that Ash was close to dying. 

She could only bottle her feelings up for so long.

“Are people still talking about that?” 

“I’m afraid so” Alain said as he smiled at the boy’s humbleness. Ash grumbled under his breath until they all heard a tapping on the window. Ash’s turned his attention to the window and his eyes widened at the sight.

“Is that a Charizard?” he gasped, his voice laced with awe. Alain’s smile softened as he saw his Charizard nervously tapping on the window.

“Yeah, that’s his mega evolution” Alain answered. 

“So Charizard can mega evolve too?” Ash looked thoughtful for a few seconds. He was now aware he had two Pokemon that could mega evolve. Ash snapped himself out of his thoughts as he looked back at the Charizard. “Cool!”

The Charizard whimpered, surrounded by several of the group’s Pokemon and little children, who poked and prodded him while some jumped on his head and yelled about how it was theirs. Meanwhile, Hawlucha was attempted to get Charizard to mimic his poses. 

The group laughed at the sight. The powerful and rage bound creature they had witnessed a few minutes ago had degenerated to an uncomfortable wreck who was being attacked by children and a macho Pokemon who loved to pose.

“I better go help him” Alain said as he walked out the door. He stopped and poked his head back inside. “It was nice meeting you Ash, how about a battle sometime?”   
Ash nodded excitedly at the challenge. Alain smiled before he turned his attention back to rescuing his Charizard from the terror of little children. He stopped short when he saw the disappointed man in front of him, his arms crossed as he tapped his foot impatiently.

“We could have gathered more data if you waited a little while longer” the man spat angrily. Alain looked at the man in disgust.

“I couldn’t stand around and watch while innocent children were about to get badly injured” Alain bit back. He started walking and stopped when he was directly behind the man, not giving him the liberty of looking at him.

“I'm not like you, I only joined you so I could protect Professor Sycamore and his reputation” Alain reminded him. “Don’t think for a second I want to be a part of your sick, twisted analysis…” he resumed his brisk walk towards the automatic doors to return to his Charizard.

“Lysandre”

Lysandre turned to look at the impudent boy, intense anger as powerful as the colour of his hair forming in his sea coloured eyes. Alain would pay for his disobedience. The thought of torturing the boy made him smile. He followed the boy outside to rendezvous with Xerosic and go over their gathered Intel.

“Yes, Alain…you will pay…”

[19:30] Pokemon Centre, Snowbelle City, Kalos Region

After dinner, Clemont and Bonnie left to wash up and get ready for bed. Serena, deciding to pay Ash a visit first, gave everybody’s Pokeballs to Nurse Joy before she made her way down the hallway. She admired more pictures of Coordinators along the way, especially the ones with May and Dawn that were taken during several of their contests. When she finally arrived at Ash’s door, she timidly knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Ash called out. Serena twisted the handle and opened the door to find Ash resting on his bed. Meadow stood at the front of the bed, beaming at her. Serena smiled back.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay with us for a little while longer?” Serena asked. Meadow had told the group she had to return to her home that was situated deeper in Snowbelle to check up on her parents while they had dinner. Meadow smiled sadly.

“I have to make sure they’re alright Serena” Serena understood and nodded with a sad smile on her face. It was nice to have a girl her age around to talk to. The two shared a hug for a few seconds before they pulled away.

“I was here for a little while longer to say goodbye to Ash” Meadow explained. Serena understood. Ash wouldn’t be able to move properly until the next morning so it was sensible to spare him the effort and tell him first hand.

“Don’t strain yourself too hard Ash, I want a rematch sometime” Meadow winked at him playfully.

“Sure! We’ll definitely battle again sometime!” Ash reassured her. She smiled at him before turning to Serena and leaning close to her so Ash wouldn’t be able to hear her.

“Knock him dead, Aimer!” she whispered. Serena jumped back, a crimson blush engulfing her entire face. Ash stared at the pair confused while Meadow just laughed to herself. She patted Serena on the back and waved to Ash one last time before running out of the room to find her parents.

Serena watched her go with a small smile on her face. Meadow reminded her of her friendly rival Miette. She turned to Ash. He was resting on the bed looking back at her with a smile on his face. His blue vest and cap was missing so he sat in his t-shirt and baggy pants. Serena looked at him curiously.

“Isn’t that uncomfortable?” she asked the boy, gesturing to his lack of pyjamas. Ash smiled at her thoughtfulness as memories of his earlier period of travelling filled him.

“Nah!” he said heartily as his eyes filled with memories “I used to sleep in my travelling clothes all the time!” he explained to her. Serena nodded in understanding as she looked at the content figure with a sad smile on her face.

“How are you feeling?” she asked worriedly. Ash shifted his attention back as he went on to answer her question.

“I’m great!” he grinned. “I’ll be even better by tomorrow morning thanks to Clemont’s medicine” he sighed gratefully as he focused on the ceiling with a huge smile on his face.

“Science is so amazing!” Serena smiled at his excitement. It was one of the most notable aspects of his personality she recalled whenever she thought about the time they met at the summer camp.

She smiled softly at the memory. Ash was so convinced his blue handkerchief was a bandage and his rhyme would magically heal her leg. “Don’t give up until it’s over!” that’s what he had told her that day when she stubbornly believed her leg still hurt. It was that piece of advice Serena kept with her throughout their journey together.  
Her hand drifted over her hair. She had cut it short after her first showcase. Thinking about it dredged up horrible memories of her loss so she tended to try not to think about it. 

She looked at Ash, and her sad smile morphed into a frown. He was content. He was safe.

He was alive. 

“What’s on your mind?” Ash asked her. Serena jumped, staring at Ash in surprise. He turned to face her with a serious expression on his face. “You can tell me, you know”

“I know” Serena said as she sat on the edge of the bed, thinking of how to tell him what was on her mind. Ash sat patiently, waiting for when she was ready to speak. Finally, Serena was ready. 

“It’s just that…” she paused. Noticing Ash’s encouraging expression, she took a deep breath and continued. “Well, you’re always ready to risk your life to help people”

“Heh, force of habit” he smiled to himself sheepishly. Serena smiled at him before continuing.

“There was that time at Lumiose tower, I watched it on the news” Serena explained. “There was also the time when you almost fell off the side of the cliff saving Bonnie during the summer camp and then there was that time when that Grumpig attacked you when you tried to save Goomy” 

Ash didn’t know where this was going so he simply beckoned her to continue. Serena took in a deep breath, tears filling her eyes.

“There were also other times. It wasn’t just Bonnie you saved at the summer camp, you saved me. Twice” she giggled slightly until her expression turned grim. “The second time, you saved me from falling over the side of a cliff” she blushed, reliving in the memory as she turned to Ash. 

“You injured your leg but it could-“her voice cracked, so she steadied herself. “It could’ve been worse”

Serena could see Ash’s eyes widen with confusion. “Serena…?”

Tears filled the girl’s eyes. “Today as well, you jumped onto that net to save the Pokemon and got paralysed as a consequence” she gestured towards Ash’s injuries.  
“I’m fine, honest-“

“No!” Serena yelled at him angrily. Ash was taken aback. This was a side of Serena he never saw before.

“That paralysis could have been permanent and then you would never become a…a…” she couldn’t finish. Her words caught in her throat and choked her as glistening tears continued to fall. Ash looked at the ten year girl sadly. 

“I’m sorry Ash” she yelled through her tears, which began to form a damp in the bed sheet. Ash wanted to reach out and comfort the girl but he couldn’t move his hands.  
“The summer camp…you injured yourself and it was entirely my fault” she sobbed. “Today as well, you got injured because I wasn’t strong enough to fight Team Rocket on my own! I got knocked into a tree instead” 

Ash stared at the girl in shock. He didn’t like how Serena felt she was responsible for his injuries. Grunting in pain, he willed his hand to move repeatedly but kept failing. 

“I’m sorry that I hurt you” Serena said as more tears fell from her eyes. Ash couldn’t handle it. He continued his attempt to move his hand.  
“I’ll be the one to look after you, I promise!” Serena vowed. “I won’t be as weak as you think anymore”

Her comment snapped something inside of Ash. Memories of another insecure girl who had confidence issues and was frequently mocked by her rivals filled his mind. He remembered how he had taken on the role to be her mentor and show her the world of Pokemon. He remembered how they had become equals by the end of their journey together and had a ribbon to prove it.

He remembered her smiling face. 

Ash’s hands finally moved as he pulled Serena to his chest, embracing the surprised girl. 

“Ash…your hand” she stuttered. “The paralysis doesn’t wear off until the morning…” 

“Serena.” Ash said softly. Serena stopped talking and looked at the boy in surprise. “You don’t need to burden yourself with the task of looking after me”

“I want to!” she piped up. Ash pulled her closer in the embrace.

“It should be me protecting you” he said, closing his eyes as more memories of the Hoenn Coordinator filled his memory. May was his travelling companion, his partner in battle, his equal…

May was more important to him than he would ever realise.

“You’re my best friend,” he spoke truthfully. He really did see Serena as his best friend. “It’s my job to protect you from needless insecurities that you hide” 

“Ash…”

“I don’t think you’re weak.” Ash smiled. “In fact, I think the exact opposite! I think you’re capable, independent and a strong woman” Serena blushed deeply. Ash’s compliments were precious to her. It reminded her everyday why she loved him.

“Promise me you won’t feel responsible for my actions.” Ash said suddenly. Serena gently eased her way out of the embrace and looked him in the eye.

“I can’t guarantee that, Ash” Serena warned, wiping her tears.

“Promise me you’ll at least try.” Ash said desperately. He didn’t want any of his friends to feel like they had to look after him. It would hurt him too much to think they had to take on such a heavy burden.

“I’ll try…” Serena mumbled.

“Promise me.” Ash said seriously. Serena looked up at him and sighed.

“I promise.” 

Ash nodded, satisfied with her answer. Serena wiped the rest of her tears, freezing when she realised she had just hugged Ash. A blush encompassed her face as she quickly jumped out of the bed. 

“Well, I better go!” she quickly exclaimed. “Clemont and Bonnie must be waiting for me! See you in the morning Ash!” she quickly bid farewell as she ran out the door. Ash watched her go in confusion. 

“She is so weird sometimes…” he sighed. His hands may have been working but his legs still refused to cooperate. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out an item he treasured with his life.

The magnificent sheen was still present, Ash noted happily. He took care of it well, cleaning it every day when he got up to remember her by while she was off in some region competing in Pokemon contests. He smiled at the ribbon, imagining it was actually her sitting by his side, yelling at him for being stupid and should be more careful.

“Don’t do anything crazy Ash” May had warned him. He smiled sadly at the memory.

I miss you, May…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: 
> 
> Phew! This chapter was a beast to go through! I kept redrafting because I didn’t like the scenes with Team Rocket. I really wanted to get across that just because they’re in an evil organisation doesn’t mean it’s all black and white, there’s this grey area I hope to explore as I continue with this story. 
> 
> First major battle with Team Rocket/Introduction of Alain/Introduction of Lysandre/Reference to Mega Evolution/Reference to May and Dawn/Amourshipping/Geekchichshipping/Advanceshipping
> 
> Celosia watched Ash through his window with a cruel, calculating gaze. She had seen it briefly. When that pathetic girl was crying, Ash’s entire body shone a blue hue before it quickly dispelled. 
> 
> She tore off her goggles fiercely. It was him. The one that blasted old man kept rambling about, the chosen boy who would ruin all their plans and annihilate Team Flare. Having seen enough, she spun around and walked through Snowbelle city, the snow crunching under her boots.
> 
> She would have to report this to Lysandre. He was not going to be pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> Main group’s Pokemon arrangement decided/Advance+ Amour shipping hints/first battle/cliffhanger


End file.
